Recycling Series
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Like humpty dumpty all it took was a push to shove him into madness. He is reborn over and over again and forced to face the worst the multiverse has to offer. Knightly order of being who worship canon; check, a Madara who's a cambion; check, and eldritch horrors eating life itself; check. This is a Naruto multiverse story. MA and lemons later you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

His last thought before dying, fuck the world. Bang! Bastion expected to die the second the bullet entered his head. That didn't happen he felt the small caliber round moved through his brains destroying memories before his forehead exploded. A chunk of skull cut off one of his optic nerves cutting his vision in half part of his skull went sailing before it hit a wall. His body collapsed, and he saw one of the soldiers clean the blood off his shoes, with Bastion's hair. Somehow his even through the ringing he heard one of the soldiers speak. "Now that he's out of the way lets go to the next one. Robert, stop playing with the man's scalp and keep up. We have to execute at least 20 more before dark or we won't make our quota." Then everything went dark.

Bastion opened his mouth and tried to gasp but fluids shot down his throat. For a second, he flailed and kicked before realizing he wasn't drowning. Wherever he was, there was loud steady beating and he felt at peace. He was warm, despite the darkness there wasn't any danger, and he felt alright.

System has located Descendant #8975689 loading 321

Initializing Symbiosis 89% 98% 99% 100… Symbiosis complete

He opened his mouth to speak but his voice wouldn't come out. "What are you?" He shouted as loud as his brain would allow. Bastion felt his head where the hole should be, and he was whole.

"Careful, host's skull has yet to close. Development is only at 98% you are still weeks from being born." The mechanical voice said. It rumbled through his mind making his joints shake.

"Who are you?" Bastion asked.

"I'm Ouroboros and I'm now a part of you. Would you like to view your status? Most descendants choose to view the marvel of technology given by my creator your Ancestor." Ouroboros said.

"Your name's too long I'm going to call you Snake for short. But sure, show me what dying has gotten me." Bastion grumbled.

Bastion

Age 8months 3weeks (25years)

World: Naruto Main Timeline probability 50%

Bloodlines: Uchiha 100%

Chakra 50

Chakra control 0

Ki 0

Ki Control 0

Mana 0

Mana control 0

Etc…

System points: 50

"Ok, why can't I use any of the powers except for Chakra?" Bastion asked Snake

"Please don't call me Snake your ancestor gave me the name Ouroboros, I am of the Rebirth system symbionts created by your great ancestor. To answer your other question, you must acquire bloodlines of races that naturally have the energy. You can also use the system shop to purchase some bloodlines that your ancestor saved and techniques. It is possible to do anything with my help." Snake said arrogantly.

"It sounds like my ancestor was awesome. Sure, wish I was born already. Don't you want to get started with our grand adventure." Bastion hoped the dumb snake would get the hint.

"I can read your mind Bastion and yes it would be great, but despite my power there are some things I can't do." Snake said. "Stop calling me Snake! Uh oh." Bastion was flung back cushioned by his mother's body. The comforting sound of her heart beating was no more. Just as it couldn't get any worse Bastion felt cold steel rip into his new home and stab him in the stomach twist and pull away.

Chapter1 Uh Oh!

Time froze a second as the blade pulled out. White hot pain coursed through my tiny body and he didn't have the air to scream. "Snake do something." He yelled as he could feel his life leaving his body. Despite the pain, he couldn't help but think about the woman caused his first death.

His body didn't hurt anymore, as the blood left him, he felt rather pleasantly chill. Bastion let him mind suffer a delusion winding back in time to the moment his heart broke. "I never loved you." A scarlet haired freckled woman said. Just before the back of his knees were kicked. How was he going to get his revenge now?

The pain returned and with-it reality. The room was filled with white light and he was alive. Medic nin worked tirelessly pushing his guts back in and healing him with mystical palm technique. Like magic the mess that were his intestines were restored and then shoved back inside.

"Snake how did they find me?" Bastion asked her.

"It was your desire for revenge. It awoke your sharingan and let out enough chakra for the sensors to track. Don't try to turn it on now but when they finish try using it." Bastion didn't know what to say, he had the Sharingan. One of the most op powerups in the history of shonen.

"Bring up all my chakra stats I want to see what I'm working with." Bastion said.

"Processing."

CP 20(51)

CC 1

CR 1 every hour.

"Why is my chakra so low?" He asked Snake.

"Its Ouroboros and the medic nin need to use some of your chakra to assist the healing process. Now that your no long in danger of dying we can get down to business." Snake said.

That was true after they closed his stomach up and put a paralyzing seal on him, all he could do was sleep. Not that he had the strength to lift his head anyway. This was great in his opinion. He wasn't going to die again just after he was reborn. Though saying things are looking up would tempt fate.

"You have 50 system points. We have already been attacked once and in the womb at that. That wasn't supposed to happen. I locked in your birth 10 years before the Uchiha massacre. Somehow my lock was altered. It's likely some force in this world is trying to kill you before you're strong." That wasn't hard to poke holes in. If someone was strong enough to mess with his system, then why bother messing with his system. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him? "I didn't mention it before but you're on a trial period. If someone truly powerful tried to kill you, your ancestor would destroy them. This was a work around. Which is why you need to worry about your system points? You can't do a lot with 50, but there are 3 techniques you can purchase that could be beneficial early on."

"Let me guess they each cost 50 so I can only get one of them. Just tell me Snake am I fucked." Bastion asked the AI.

"No, not yet and it's a bit worse than that. You have one chance to get a random SR or higher ranked support skill. Only three of the bunch will help you at this stage. I don't know when the next accident will happen." Snake said.

"Don't tell me what they are lets just try it?" Bastion said.

3, 2, 1 Skill lottery gold activate.

Chapter 2 Boob Milk

UR Skill unlocked: Mad Gaia Cultivation

"Tell me Ouroboros is this good or am I screwed. Is it one of the three." Bastion asked Snake. The AI was slow to respond and that worried him. When he focused on the skill he it nearly tore his mind apart. This skill could hardly be called a mere skill. It wasn't something that humans should be able to do, it was a power reserved for galactic entities. He knew it just by thinking about the skill.

"I can't believe you gained that skill of all the billions of possible skills you gained that one." Ouroboros said. Bastion remembered the lore videos he saw on Naruto. What he gained wasn't something that a human should be able to do, so the question was, who was his ancestor. "He is a being born a god that transcended his own limits. Though he was a god, he was cast out and swore that his own children would never suffer as he did. You are his descendant I shouldn't be surprised that his blood bred true. Mad Gaia Cultivation in its most basic form draws in natural energy and slowly turns it into energy your body can use. In this case, you are taking in natural energy brain washing it into thinking its naturally a part of you and adding it directly to your reserves." Snake said. He wasn't fooled by her simple explanation. He absorbed the skills knowledge. In its higher forms when he had the power to use it to its purest state, he could turn planets into energy and add that power to his reserves.

In the hospital while he waited for someone to come feed him, he slowly practiced his only skill. A single strand of natural energy flowed close to him. His own chakra went to meet it. Slowly as minutes ticked away the strand of natural energy changed. It became like his own chakra and returned to his body with the rest. Bastion felt a bit of pain as his coils adjusted to the slight increase in power.

"But was this what I needed to stay safe?" Bastion asked Snake. The AI deliberated for a few minutes.

"Your sucking on the world's boob Bastion. With every drop of her milk you grow permanently stronger." Bastion waited for the butt. "It doesn't help you like the other three skills would have and now your out of system points. Good news I can't feel any dark presences nearby." Snake said.

"Did you feel any before I was stabbed?" Snake was unusually quiet at that.

A woman walked in and gently lifted him careful of his head and put him to her breast. Her hands were soft, and she put him to her nipple. Like all babies his natural urge was to suck and poop. So, for the next few years he acted just as a normal baby would. The time would come to confront his attacker.

Just as before he couldn't help but remember saying in his mind that someday you will pay to that woman. She would never pay, and his revenge never came. He should abandon revenge and look towards the future. Something in him wouldn't allow it.

Years after the incident he was adopted by a civilian family. A seal was placed on him to keep his sharingan locked away. His only hope to regain his sharingan was to join the shinobi academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Growing up

Over the next few years Bastion was raised by a civilian family. His parents were merchants who owned a small shot in the market district. Their main source of income was buying and selling rare items. So, they were like a pawn shop.

CP 10,000

CC 5

CR 10 per hour

"I've grown stronger, but it isn't enough Snake should I just off myself and go on to the next world. I won't be ready for the sound invasion at this rate." Bastion said to his AI. Currently he was meditating in his room holding a pebble in his hand. Using his chakra as a magnet, he pulled tiny atoms from the pebble and converted them to nature energy, nature chakra, and finally his own chakra. The pebble in his hand was once twice its current size. It had taken him a year to wear away at it. After today, it would cease to be.

"You are many times more powerful than you were before but that doesn't mean much in this world. In another year you could have 100,000CP but with no way to really use it, its worthless. Why don't you join the ninja academy when you turn six?" Ouroboros said.

His current power had only come about recently. Absorbing small strands of natural energy only increased his CP by 5 to 10 points and it took days to fully integrate them. The problem was the distance. Calling up on natural energy from the air took more effort than pulling it from a pebble.

Still, he had no way to use his chakra. Worse, he found a flier for the chinin exams. That meant Shikaku was going to go on a rampage in the village sooner rather than later.

"I need more chakra control. I know how I'm going to get it." Bastion said. There was a problem unless he purchased a skill the system couldn't give him a chakra control exercise, so he had to figure out one for himself. To that end, he walked outside and snatched a few leaves.

"Interesting, so you plan to improve the quality of your chakra to increase your absorption rate. Bastion you really are becoming a little world eater, I'm proud of you. I bet your ancestor would be proud as well." Snake said. "Stop calling me that. Can't you find another nickname."

"Boro," Bastion said. He could practically feel the irritation flowing off his AI.

"No, you will not call me Ass. Just call me Ouro if you must butcher my name." Bastion originally planned on calling it Ouro anyway.

"Bastion, what are you doing with those?" His father asked while reading the local paper. "Nature should stay outside where it belongs." He said sternly.

"I'm trying to become a ninja. Ninja's stick leaves to themselves." Bastion said.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, well then prepare for your chosen profession as best you can. I'll research a path to the top for you." His father said. Bastion bowed as he was taught and hurried to his room.

Once there he stuck the leaves to his face and slowly released his chakra. Instead of sticking the leaves blew away. "It seems this won't be easy." Bastion said to Ouro.

Chapter 4 Techniques

Bastion had worked hard to raise his pitiful chakra control from 5 to 20. The leaves were sticking in higher numbers and it was awesome. His rate of absorption had multiplied by 4 and everything was looking up for about two days. Then he realized that Shikaku probably had chakra in the millions. That and the air bullet technique was solid. If Bastion didn't have any way to express his chakra effectively then it was worthless.

"There is a way. You can gain system points by converting chakra. 10,000 for every 1 system point." Increase his chakra control had the added benefit of raising his chakra recovery. From 10 to 40 points every hour. It would still take over 10 days for him to recover all his chakra for 1 system point. So, he needed to get more chakra. To do that he needed more control. So, he needed a new chakra control exercise.

He tried tree walking not only could he not do it, Bastion was launched from the tree. So, there were two choices play the waiting game and sacrifice a ton of points for system points or go to Konoha library and pray there is a book on chakra control.

Making it to the library was the easy part. When he tried to go in, he was stopped. "Do you have an academy library card young man?" A librarian asked before baring his entrance.

"No, I won't join the academy until next year." Bastion said in a childish voice. He preferred to keep quiet when he could. He could tell the librarian was about to kick him out before he paused.

"What type of book are you interested in?" The librarian asked.

"Chakra control." He said easy enough. The stern looking man nodded his head.

"Have you tried sticking leaves to yourself? That is about as advanced as most children your age can get." Bastion plucked a leave off a nearby tree and stuck it to his forehead with ease. The man nodded. "Then have you tried sticking something heavier to your body. Perhaps these will do." The stern man pulled out a bag of marbles. The glass balls were much heavier than mere leaves. "That should distract you for a while." The librarians said and closed the door on Bastion.

"Ouro show me my chakra stats."

Bastion

Age 5years

Bloodlines: Uchiha 100%

Abilities: Sharingan sealed

Skills: Mad Gaia Cultivation

CP 12,000

CC 25

CR 60 per hour

One week later

Marbles stuck to his body and moved from one tenketsu to the next. His focus was on a rock the size of his fist. Slowly, he wore away at it collecting every bit of chakra he could. Still, he had no way to use his power. Until a thought occurred to him. Maybe he was thinking about it all wrong. Chakra was his will manifested.

His father had bout him a bunch of blunt kunai and shuriken. They would be perfect for his tests. Tapping into his chakra was like greeting an old friend. It was always up to do something and eager to please. Sometimes it was too eager but that was fine he made it a point to regain more chakra than he lost.

Picking up one of the Shuriken he channeled a quick burst of chakra to his limbs and squeezed with all his might. The shuriken cut deeply in his hand all the way to the bone. He had severely miscalculated, if his skin wasn't touch enough to endure the shuriken then he couldn't break it.

Blood dripped on the wooden floor as he quickly opened the first aide he kept in his room and began clumsily stitching his hand back together. "What do you think? Bastion asked.

"I think that was stupid. Your arm could have shot off your shoulder and you wasted 90% of the chakra you used. With some more chakra control, maybe." Blood continued to pour, and his arm throbbed in pain. His muscles were sore from being amped. If he was to make this into a technique, he needed to also amp his skin.

CP 20,000

CC 50

CR 200 per hour

Walking around the village he wasn't minding where he was going, when he saw Kankoro holding Konohamaru by his ankles. "Hey let me go." The boy screamed. Bastion stood there scared out of his mind. Not for his safety now but of his time table. If he survived the invasion he would have 3+ years before pain showed himself. But anything could happen when Bijuu rampaged.

"Ouro the red-haired kid with the black eye liner what's his chakra level." Bastion said.

Garra of the Desert

CP 100,000

Shikaku of the Bijuu

CP 100,000,000

Bastion knew that at that moment he had miscalculated big time. He needed power and he needed it fast.

Bastion

Age: 5years

Bloodlines: Uchiha 100%

Abilities: Sharingan sealed

Skills: Mad Gaia Cultivation, Trash Chakra Enhancement

CP 25,000

CC 100

CR 500 per hour


End file.
